Celestial Beings
The Celestials are an ancient race of highly intelligent and powerful beings exisiting since the Dawn of Time. Their home planet is Celestia. They have connections with other powerful species and have contact with obscure Universes. Most Celestials are very wise and heroic. History Creation The Celestial Beings were created at the Dawn of Time via a shockwave which transformed the universe into something much more, splitting it into galaxies, making many species across the universe. One of these created spiritual beings (AKA: The Celestial Beings) which have adapted and became a famous species across time, making universal history. Earth Interactions The Celestials have a keen eye on the planet Earth. They have interacted with Earth on many occasions as well as, without their knowledge, make some humans pray them as gods, although they aren't. The most notable interaction with Earth happened in their early times, were they came for a foreign item, capable of a vast amount of destruction before Earth could get their hands on it. From that event, the Celestials were a sign of what is possibly out there of their planet. After that event, the Celestials cropped up through Earths ancient and modern. Wars The Great Celestial War The Great Celestial War was a war which raged on between the Celestials and the Annauki for a period of a billion years. The Annauki declared war on Celestia after they declined to sign a peace treaty between the two. It would effect many planets, and Celestia itself was almost destroyed. The Annauki inslaved countless planets, and ripped them apart for there own needs, while Celestia tried to protect people and destroy the Annauki. The War was won when the Celestials sent the Annauki through a portal and locked them into there own Universe. They would never think that the Annauki would ever escape. Characteristic Traits The Celestial Beings have strong beliefs and cultures. This is exampled for the decision to allow 2 choices (Human Life or Celestial Life) for any 15 year old. They are a very noble species, taking pride in won wars, but have a very tight system. The Celestials possess untold cosmic powers, notable with Cobra Bubbles, Isaac Bubbles and Ariette. Over the years, they have been able to discover many interesting powers and items which could yield destructive results if put in the wrong hands. They are commonly referred to by Earth Historians as 'the magic lords' due to this. All Celestial Beings are tough soldiers, able to go up against many undiscovered magics and items of destruction. They are also good at holding there own in a battle with possibly stronger beings then themselves, exampled when Cobra battled Jeclow, one of Cobra's friends' enemy. Relationships Allies *The Enforcers **Cobra Bubbles **Isaac Bubbles **Bandit **Jack Rogers **Bianca Kindleberry **Alex Smith *Galactic Federation *Ariette Bubbles Enemies *Annauki - (long time sworn enemies) *Mr. Phantom *Time Agents *Lafax *Basharas *Demonics *Agent X *A ton of other races Trivia *Cobra actually used to be human, but instead the species the Celestial Beings were created and Cobra and his family tree were Celestial Beings. The reason for this is that Cobra found being a human was too cliche and simple, giving Cobra and the Bubbles a more of a (hopefully) interesting history. *The Celestial Beings share many similarities to other interpretations of Celestial Beings in media, but Cobra's Celestial Beings are completely made by himself, as well as their history and characteristic traits. *The Celestials were originally completely 'golden', but a new blend of blues and deep, inky blacks has been decided upon.